1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous process for the manufacture of a nitrogen-rich gas stream by the partial oxidation of a hydrocarbonaceous feed with air. More specifically, the present invention pertains to the production of a mixture of inert gases substantially comprising N.sub.2, A and CO.sub.2.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrocarbonaceous feedstocks, e.g. petroleum oil, have been reacted previously with a free oxygen-containing gas in the presence of steam to produce gaseous mixtures principally comprising H.sub.2 and CO. For example, see coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,081 -- Du Bois Eastman et al. The free oxygen-containing gas is usually substantially pure oxygen, e.g. 95 mole % O.sub.2 or more, in order to reduce the amount of nitrogen in the product gas.